


i cant name things :thiccassheart:

by tgbvretg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF INJURY IN SECOND CHAPTER, Hurt, Prison, no comfort... yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgbvretg/pseuds/tgbvretg
Summary: An alternate version of palmsxieri's "phantom limb" GO READ IT FIRST ITS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	i cant name things :thiccassheart:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmsxieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [phantom limb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497798) by [palmsxieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/pseuds/palmsxieri). 



“Let me in, Dream,” Nightmare screeched, sending him reeling back against a wall. His hands went to his hair, trying to ease the stabbing pain in his head. “They don’t care about you. Think about who did this to you! Those people out there, who you put your heart and soul into protecting, the people you love? Your so-called friends, who shoved you into this godforsaken prison in the first place?”  
He stopped pulling at his hair, levelling his gaze toward the axe. It tilted, almost mockingly.  
“Think about it, Dream,” Nightmare said, almost soothingly. “What kind of friends almost kill you and then throw you in prison without a second thought?”  
He dropped his gaze to the ground, feeling wetness on his cheeks. Tears. His eyes once again met Nightmare. It tilted again, questioning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t, I've hurt them enough already. They’ll come visit me and they’ll let me out eventually. They forgave Wilbur so they’ll forgive me…  
.  
.  
.  
… Right?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months passed like seconds, every day it was the same thing: wake up, eat, sit, sleep. Until it wasn’t, who ever brought him food stopped, the one source of light went out and then it was just him. He sat and waited, waited for someone to visit (he knew no one would), waited for someone to bring him food (they’re better without him), waited for someone to re-light the torch but inside he knew no one was coming for him.

He’d die the way he lived.

Alone.  
***  
Sam and Punz couldn’t do this anymore. They knew something was wrong, everything had started withering in summer, it hadn’t rained in months, everything was dying; but no one noticed.  
They made their way towards the white house, ignoring all who tried to talk to them. As they walked up to the building, they heard quiet talking.

“-withering-”

“-doesn’t matt-”

“-pleas-”

The talking stops as Sam and Punz bang loudly on the door, teeth grinding in frustration. The door opens slightly, revealing the familiar face of the duck hybrid.

“Hey, um, we’re kinda in the middle of something, if you could come back later I think you could say whatever you’re here to sa-”

“-Look, Quackity, we’re here to talk about something really fucking important. I don't care how I’m getting in there to talk but it will be happening now.” Says Punz, attempting not to lose his shit,

“Oh, alright then I guess..” Mutters Quackity, hesitantly opening the door fully to let them inside.

“Look, I'm gonna keep this short and simple. Give us the key to Pandora’s Vault and we’ll be out of your hair.” States Sam.

Panic arises. The room is filled with shouts of protest both at him and at the poor young president.

“Look everyone, we’re getting it one way or another. Nothing you can do will change either of our minds. So if you’ve decided the hard way,-” Sam pulls out his sword urging Punz to do the same, “- then we’ll have to take it through force."

“Why do you want the key anyways? Everyone has been better without him anyways.” Shouts someone too far back to know who.

“Haven’t you noticed everything decaying? There's something wrong with Dream and we’re going to find out.” Shouts Punz. Everyone's breath hitches at the admin’s name, a wave of guilt crashing and being quickly masked.

“Fine, but you two aren’t going by yourselves-” Says Tubbo, finally speaking up “- you will bring Quackity and Fundy with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAH CLIFF HANGER GET FUCKED /lh
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
